Salvation in Your Eyes
by arenha
Summary: After the Great War, Harry fell in a coma, leaving the fate of the Death Eaters up to the Ministry. After setting everything straight, he vanishes from the face of the world. After five years he reappears fully changed and full of mysteries. DomHarSubDra
1. Those Who Have Fallen

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter; the series belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**WARNING: This is a MALE WITH MALE story. If you don't like, turn back!!**

**Author Note: I will be putting Author Notes after the story. XD Other than that, it's going to be a DomHarry and SubDraco. REWRITTEN**

* * *

Chapter 1: Those Who Have Fallen

A dull aching feeling took over the once hopeful hero as emerald eyes blankly stared into the grey stormy sky that grew darker by the minute. Everyone seemed to be happy with their lives but he wasn't. The results of how everything was suppose to end didn't happen.

The Wizarding world had drastically changed after the Great War. Buildings and cities were damaged or destroyed. The ground was stripped of its greenery as wild life became quiet. Gloomy skies took over the day as people mourned for the dead. The Ministry of Magic had reformed with Arthur Weasely as Head. They slowly progressed and their security strengthened. Despite all the sadness and pain they had faced, they were all content. The days of the dark were over.

The emerald man was most disappointed in himself. He had been hospitalized for two months, in a coma from overusing magic. During those two months, however, was when the decision of what would happen to those of the Dark, the Death Eaters, was decided.

_Official Order from the Ministry of Magic:_

_Affiliates to the Dark Lord will be rounded up and put into Azkaban. Every citizen is encouraged to call in any follower of the Dark Lord; a reward will be given to any who brings them in. Any affiliate who attempts to go against the will of the Ministry of Magic will be condemned to immediate action._

_Affiliates to the Dark Lord are to be on magic probation for 10 years and wand probation for 20 years. If any affiliates go against the will of the Ministry of Magic, immediate action will be taken and their wand will be broken or will be magically bounded. Junior Death Eaters are to be held in Azkaban without any communication from the Wizarding World for a year and to be on magic therapy. Any Junior Death Eater who attempts to use magic will be forced into the labor area. Death Eaters who had committed major crimes, i.e. murder, rape and torture will be executed immediately_.

_Sign,_

_Arthur Weasely_

_Head of the Ministry of Magic_

Many were pleased with the death of some Death eaters. The Death Eaters themselves, though, were terrified out of their minds. Relief and fear intermingled with each other as the days grew on. The Hero of the Wizarding World was lucky to have slept through this period because it was during this time where the darkness in people's hearts had shown.

When emerald eyes opened to the reality of the world again, he was greeted with the sight of Ron and Hermione along with many other familiar faces. A wide smile was plastered on his face…and that was the last time anyone ever saw him smile again.

Days past into months as the Hero became aware of all the events that happened and are happening now. The deaths of Death Eater criminals and members tortured Harry the most. The shouts of people to torture to end their lives made him sick. The people didn't seem to care of anything else besides the events because they had Harry Potter, the Boy who Conquered on their side. As the months got closer to the end of the year, Harry had gotten tired of everything.

After a year of uncomfortable changes came something that shocked Harry. The headlines of the Daily Prophet blazed once thing:

**NARCISSA MALFOY A FELON!!**

When Harrry confronted Aruthur about it, Arthur told him that he was informed from a reliable source that Narcissa Malfoy had used The Cruciatus Curse on four muggles to the point of insanity. Harry went right to work right away to prove the Mistress' innocence and after he was done he gave it to Aruthur to look over. All his work to prove her innocence was set aside while all the chairmans of the Ministry of Magic set her sentence date.

Now Harry was staring up at the grey sky as a thunder rolled in. He felt like someone was eating his soul as he became more numb inside. He felt stumped for being unable to help someone who had helped him. He was able to meet Narcissa Malfoy one last time as a last favor from Mr. Weasley.

Rain started to fall down from the grey angry clouds before Harry stood up and went inside the Weasely household. The Weasley family was slowly getting over the death of one family member, Percy, and the fatal injury of another, Fred. Fred had been close to an explosion spell which made him lose his hearing and half of his body had third degree burns. Harry helped the Weasley's pay for the hospital bill when he heard right away after he woke up. After graduation of Hogwarts, Rona and Hermione got a job within the Ministry of Magic. George and Fred found a way to communicate with each other. Slowly everyone seemed to have progressed out of their sorrow, but each event happening in the Wizarding World slowly started to place a burden on Harry's shoulder and sunk him down.

"Oh, Harry dear hurry up and dry yourself up or else you'll catch a cold." Mrs. Weasley quickly handed him a white towel when he entered the door. He took the fluffy towel and took a moment to recognize the warmth the woman had given him ever since he met the mothery figure before him. He'll never forget her.

He stared at the towel before him before he wiped his face with it. He didn't see the sad brown eyes that watched him, that hoped the once happy boy in her memory would reappear. Molly had seen glimpses of the old boy show through when he was working diligently on the Malfoy case and that had sparked a hope in her heart. However, after the rejection, the diligent boy never showed up again and Molly had a chat with her husband. She gave the boy a warm smile as he gave her the towel back whispering a small thanks. She was missing the boy even though he ate, slept and woke up every morning in the very household.

She watched the boy grab a piece of fruit before he put on his cloak and opened the door.

"I'll be back Molly." She let out a soft sigh as the door closed.

"I'm sorry Harry." Tears escaped her brown eyes as she said these words. The boy was diappearing each day and it pained her to be unable to do anything.

* * *

Harry looked grimly at the big old building before him. The gloomy feeling that once enveloped the atmosphere of Azkaban had turned to death. He walked in and was escorted by a guard as request of Arthur Weasley to meet Narcissa. He had a room prepared for him just 15 minutes before Narcissa Malfoy's death sentence. When they got to the door the guard asked him to sign in and to remove his wand.

"As a precaution please say ten feet away from the prisoner. You have 15 minutes. I'll knock to tell you when your mintues are up." With that Harry walked into the opened room without a response and the door was closed behind him.

He looked around room and saw a luxurious place set with red couches, carpet, window curtains, a fancy lamp, portraits, and a polished table made of the finest dark wood.

"I was told that I'd have one last visitor, but I never thought that it'd be you, Harry Potter." Harry swung around and saw a lady dressed in a worn out gown sitting by a window.

"…Mrs. Malfoy…" Her usually rich blond hair had turned duller, whiter and her and her eyes had lost all hope. The proud figure before the war was no longer here, at least, not in Harry's eyes.

"Congratulations on defeating the Dark Lord, although it is quite late." She curtly nodded at him as a thanks and Harry walked over to the window next to the woman. He peered outside and saw the courtyard and saw a mob of citizens cheering in joy.

"I knew they'd be there. They always were for the others." Harry's shifted his gaze somewhere else since his brain was already seared with the image of people cheering for the death of one person.

Silence droned on and it took a while before Harry noticed a pair of eyes on him. He turned his head and looked at the woman. She had a questioning expression on her face like she was trying to figure him out.

"...Yes?"

"You're different now." After a confused face on the boy she sighed.

"What happened to your pride? What happned to that boy all those years a go?" A small smile appeared on Harry's face.

"He's lost within the crowds." Narcissa's eyes widened. The person before him was slowly waivering, losing all hope and sense of direction.

_'To have so much burden on your shoulders from the start. It's a nightmare right? To see how things turned out to be.' _Narcissa stood up and walked over to the boy who was a foot taller than her.

"There are times that I wish I could change some things in the past. I wish that I could go back and save my parents. I wish that I could go back and save Sirius. I wish that I could go back and help Dumbledore. However, what I wish I could do the most though…was to go back to that time when I was in a coma. My parents, Sirius, Severus and Dumbledore, they all wanted peace where everyone could live together, where there was no Dark Lord. Where there was no more death. If I was a wake during that time, I'm sure, that I'd be able to make a difference…and make things right." The woman listened to the regrets of the boy, it was the only thing she could do in hopes to help the boy.

"Harry." Harry looked at the woman before he noticed how close she was. Narcissa was expecting him to take a step away, but when he stood right there, she could see the trust he had in her.

"I wanted to thank you Harry. I wanted to thank you for trying. I heard of what you did to help me, and even though it didn't work, I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate it." Narcissa saw tears cloud the boy's eyes as he closed his eyes and looked away. She walked to the couch and sat down, grateful that she said what she wanted to say.

"Aren't you scared?" Narcissa looked up at the boy before she waved him to come and sit down.

"Scared? Every bead of my being is, but there is nothing I can do."

"Is there anything that you regret?"

"Regret. I have loads of regret. I regret not escaping from the country when we had a chance. I regret being on the Dark side...but the one thing I regret the most is leaving behind my family. They can't do anything. They'll be so hopeless." Guilt gnawed at Harry's heart as he watched the woman cry before him.

Harry got down on his knees and looked at the ground before him.

"We're all bound by regret. I wasn't able to help you and now a family is going to be torn apart."

"Harry..?"

"Is there anything? Is there anything that I can do? I want to help you."

Narcissa stared into the emerald eyes before her and saw the old fire burning. She saw unyielding truth and loyalty speaking in his eyes. No wonder Dumbledore saw so much promise in him. She could see no lies or deception, just a strong need to something for her. Just his eyes had given Narcissa one last hope.

"Harr-"

"Times up." Two guards barged in and grabbed Narcissa by her arms taking her away.

"Wait!" Harry hurried after them. He noticed the clock and saw that he had three more minutes before his time was up.

"I said wait!" More guards came to him and hold him he couldn't go any further. He struggled past them and he got through, but before he could reach Narcissa more guards reached him and held him back.

Harry could see tears running down Narcissa's face and the hope gleaming in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder.

"SAVE THEM! HELP THEM! TAKE CARE OF THEM FOR ME HARRY!" Harry could see her smile before the doors closed.

He was directed out of Azkaban shortly after and he followed them like a zombie. His mind was preoccupied of what to do, but then he realized he didn't have to plan anything out. The thought of Narcissa's last straw of trust and hope flashed in his mind. He just had to do it. He had to fulfill her wishes. He would get Lucius and Draco out of Azkaban, even if it meant going against the entire Wizarding World. He will fight back the wrongs of the Ministry and give more hope to those who had fallen.

* * *

**A/N: Boring right. I thought it was too, but coming up with the ideas was fun. Not a lot of action I know. I was thinking of making this the prologue or a flashback…but I didn't feel like it. Any-who. What did you think of it? Like it? No?**

**Why did I re-write it? My mind gets bombarded with ideas that I just wanted a more different approach to the story. No I have a better idea of what's going to happen. Sorry for the mistakes! ;**


	2. The Only Second Chance

Author Note First of all! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!~!

Even though there was only a few reviews, the Story alerts that I received made me really happy. (^o^) I smiled each time.

Sorry for the late update however this will be a SHORT chapter! I know that this is going to happen next however I didn't want to try and make a page limit. (I lose motivation very quickly.) Plus if I wanted to write ten pages I wouldn't be able to. I like thinking specifically on what will happen. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!! Bare with me. ~(=.=)~

* * *

**THE DAILY PROPHET  
**BEHIND NARCISSA MALFOY'S TRIAL  
by Rita Skeeter

Many of us have rejoiced the fall of one beacon of strength of the Dark side. Peace is just around the corner now! Shocking news was brought to my attention though. Before the trial of Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of Lucius Malfoy who was the notorious and arrogant right hand man to the Dark Lord, had a defendant—Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Conquered pleaded for Narcissa Malfoy's innocence. I have below the documents that Harry Potter himself wrote and a statement from an official in the Ministry of Magic that confirms of this action.—

**THE DAILY PROPHET  
**THE MALFOY'S ARE INNOCENT!?!  
by Rita Skeeter

The trial of Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord's second hand man and Death Eater who killed and tortured countless Muggles and Wizard, and his son Draco Malfoy, a junior Death Eater, has occurred today and they had been proven innocent! They have been defended by Harry Potter again. Before Harry Potter had defended the innocence of Narcissa Malfoy. Now he is releasing the rest of the Malfoy family. Is the Saviour suffering from some type of Dark Magic or do we have another Dark Lord on our hands?—

**THE DAILY PROPHET  
**THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED DARK?!  
by Rita Skeeter

Recently Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered, has been seen accompanying several Death Eaters. I've had the privilege of interviewing Harry Potter himself however he denied my interview. I've also interviewed the neighbors around Mr. Potter and it seems that he hasn't left his home for weeks. I've also interviewed people who have seen Mr. Potter on certain occasions of his behavior. This is what one person said,

"The looked gloomy and stressed like he hadn't slept in ages. On certain occasions he would be mumbling to himself and glare people down. This is not like the Harry Potter I know of."

Many people know that the Dark Lord has been known to portray these certain signs during his dark reign. Has The-Boy-Who-Lived lost himself in his own mind?—

**THE QUIBBLER  
**SEARCHING  
by Luna Lovegood

It has been a year since anybody has seen the appearance of Harry Potter. Even the Weasly's, the closest family to him, haven't heard of him ever since the attack articles written by Rita Skeeter. Although we cannot mend what was spoken, the only way we can ever account for our accusations is by living the dream that he envisioned—a world of peace and acceptance. I'm pretty sure that when we prove ourselves worthy is the only time we will see Harry Potter again—the Saviour of the World. This will be our only second chance for him.—

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Only Second Chance**

* * *

Four years later…

Draco lightly hummed as he poured a spoonful of stew into a bowl. He put the spoon aside and brought the bowl to the table full of dishes. A smile of satisfaction appeared on his face before his attention was brought to the chiming of the door.

"Draco? Can you help me carry some things in?" A male voice shouted from the door. Draco hurried over to the voice and saw his father holding a basket full of goods.

"Can you get the other basket outside?" Draco grabbed the other basket before he came back inside.

"Did you harvest all the crops today?"

"Yes, this is our share. The rest packed and ready to go in the wagon. Tfhis was a good season." Together they brought the baskets into the kitchen and put them in the storage room.

"Hmm…this smells good." Lucius said as he noticed the aroma of the food on the table.

"Go and freshen up father. The food will still be warm." Lucius chuckled a bit before he went to the bathroom.

When he got back to the kitchen he was no longer in his panel shirt but in his cotton shirt with his blonde hair tied loosely behind him. Both the blondes sat down at the table and together they muttered, "Bless you Clarence. (1) May you be in peace," before they began eating.

"Draco, I'm thinking of going to the market myself tomorrow." Draco gave his father a confused look. They always went together even when Clarence was there.

"It's nothing much Draco, Thomas just wants me there a little later because there will be a lot of business there. I know that you wouldn't want to be there all day either so…" Draco hmnned and ate his stew. It was true though. No matter how eager Draco was to explore the city life, he always got bored after a while.

"Sure father. There are a couple of things I have to take care around the house anyways."

"Okay." Since Draco was busy eating his stew he didn't see the relief that went across father's face. Truth was, Lucius wanted Draco in his view at all times because he feared for his life. He had a hard time telling himself that everything was going to be okay. He could never reassure himself though. He had lost all hope six years ago. (2) Clarence had told him though that he couldn't keep Draco locked up forever because Draco still had a lot of things to learn. Draco also had the right to decide what he wanted to do with his life too. It took a lot of restraint on his part to not push Clarence's advice aside and lock Draco away. He was anxious of what could happen but no one knew where they lived so Draco would be fine by himself. Tomorrow, the marketplace will be flourished with people. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost Draco amidst the crowd. His mind always tortured him of the cruel things that could happen to his son.

Lucius briefly looked over his son's appearance and he was inwardly wished that Draco grew up with more of his traits than his mothers. Draco had grown up more 'beautiful' than he had wanted. He had attracted some unwanted attention each time they went to the marketplace. If it wasn't for Clarence's sternness and his intact Malfoy traits, a lot of people might have taken advantage of Draco. Over the years he had grown more scared for Draco's safety. He wouldn't deny his worries but it's not like he'll blurt it out to the world either.

They both continued discussing about the harvest and estimated the amount of money they could get for a stalk. They were talking, laughing, and eating at the same time, something that they would never had done five years ago. It had been five long years since their misery and they both were never able to forget what they went through. However, it has also been five years since the day that the Harry Potter had also went missing. They both hadn't been in touch with the Wizarding World for a long time; however, they had kept tabs with the Wizarding World after they left. He had been the talk for quite some time and still has been for the past few years. They both just hoped that he was okay because he was after all the only person who pleaded for their innocence.

They still wanted to thank him because they never could before. Lucius wanted to thank Harry Potter for trying his best for his wife. Draco wanted to thank his ex-rival for life. They wanted to thank him for their second chance in life, and they truly wanted to repay him.

* * *

(1) Bless you Clarence. – Clarence is one of my original characters. She'll be explained later on as the story progresses. I will however tell you that she is an essential person to both Lucius and Draco.

(2) He had lost all hope **six** years ago. – You might have noticed that after the Chapter title I put 'Four years later...' It's not a type-o and I hope that it doesn't confuse you. I put it there as saying four years after the QUIBBLER ARTICLE that announced Harry's disappearance for a year. In actuallity, it has been FIVE years since Lucius and Draco were freed from Azkaban. And the SIX years one is referring to the year when they both lost Narcissa because she died a year earlier. ^^  
Here's a visual image...err...timeline...

SIX YEARS AGO - Narcissa died, leaving Lucius and Draco alone  
FIVE YEARS AGO - Lucius and Draco were freed & Harry went missing

**SORRY IF THINGS ARE CONFUSING!!**

AT THE BEGINNING, what you were reading were newspaper snippets. I wrote better ones before but my dad keeps rebooting his computer which deleted all my typed files that were saved onto his machine. T^T (Writing the same thing a second time never seems perfect to me.) I know that this might have been something that you, my readers, have not expected. Some of you might have thought that I was going to go through the whole trial of Harry saving Lucius and Draco...but I know that I can never write something as convincing as that so I'm using a different route. I'll start explaining in my later chapters though! I promise! Everything you need to know will be revealed sooner or later. ^^

Until next time.

~3 ARENHA


	3. Farewell Safety & Happy Ending

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**WARNING: Contains Boy with Boy material, if you don't like THEN turn back!!**

A/N: It's been a long time. However I felt like writing today. (Today was so boring…this gave me something to do) Oh, and I'M THANKING EVERYONE WITH THIS STORY FOR REVIEWING & THE STORY ALERTING!!!

SORRY FOR MISTAKES!! THERE IS NO "BETA" SO, SORRY!!

'thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 3: Farewell Safety**

* * *

Lucius watched the roaring rally of the people in the courthouse as he constantly stroked his fake mustache. Although he knew the mustache would only fall by force, he had to reassure himself that the mustache was indeed there. Today was a celebration of the Harvest Moon but it was also a day where there was a "magic" show happening. At times like this where there were big ceremonies happening, Lucius didn't want Draco anywhere near these events. For one, the celebration started from morning until midnight. For two, together they attracted too much attention.

Lucius pushed his round sunglasses back up to cover his eyes after a man from behind bumped him. Although the years haven't been fair to Lucius, gatherings like this reminded him why he didn't like being in the crowds. Everyone in town was excited about this day and he was glad Thomas had informed him of what was happening today. He didn't really tell Draco of the Harvest Moon because he knew that Draco would have came with or without his consent. He sighed and muttered under his breath, "Stubborn Malfoys." At gathering like this, who knew what kind of people there would be. The years had also made Lucius wary of everyone around him and paid special attention to his business relationships. You never knew when a Muggle would talk about him around a Wizard. Of course though, as a precaution, he gave a fake alias just in case—Silvestre Moore (1). Just the thought of anyone finding him or Draco made him shiver.

The crowd had started to fall silent as the announcement of the Magic Show boomed from the speakers. The lights in the courthouse dimmed out, with lights flashing around all over the place. Suddenly, a pop occurred and on the stage appeared a red haired man, a VERY familiar red haired man. The crowd roared again and Lucius had to cover his ears if he wanted to hear in his old age. Then another man appeared behind him, another red head exactly identical to the first one. Both of the red heads did mirror movements of each other to the farthest edge of the ring before running full force at each other. When they both were SUPPOSE to abide Newton's Third law (2), a red head woman occurred at that instant, stepping forward with a wide smile. For once, Lucius was glad he told Draco to stay home even though he knew Draco could protect himself (despite his looks) because there on the stage was the Weasley family.

* * *

Draco happily sighed as he finished planting in the last flower patch. It was beginning to get dark outside so he was happy that he finished. He smiled happily as he looked at the white flowers located in the basket next to him. Narcissus. They were the reason why Lucius and Draco found their peace here. Clarence loved narcissus therefore grew them wherever she could around the house. When they first woke up in Clarence's house and saw narcissus all around them, they both had cried. Narcissa loved narcissus and cared for them greatly. Having all the narcissus all around them gave them a gentle reminder of Narcissa's presence—it made living bearable.

Draco grabbed the basket and took it inside. Over the years, he had grown a knack for bouquet making and the main—and only—flower was the narcissus. He had been known throughout the whole town as the best bouquet maker. Smiling, Draco set the basket on the table and ripped off a piece of wax paper (3). Getting back to the table Draco took a couple of narcissus and put them on the wax paper and then with the rest he trimmed the stems with his scissors (4) so that they weren't the same lengths. He hummed slightly as he continued on his work. His mind never lingered on the thought of Lucius being in trouble long though. He knew his dad could take care of himself.

As he was busying himself with making the bouquet, from miles away Lucius was making his way out of the courthouse panicking. The only thoughts occupying his mind as he wormed his way out of the crowd was, 'Oh no.' He power walked (5) through the streets and to his wagon, but before he could even get on the wagon a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

Although Lucius and Draco had nothing to fear over the years, Lucius felt his heart race and his breath stop when the other man spoke, "Hello Lucius. It's been such a long time." The only thing that stopped him from punching the other man in the face and run back to the cottage was when man finished his talking, "Draco is going to soon be in our clutches. Come with us quietly."

And from just a distance of the house where Draco was currently residing in, a couple of figures started walking towards the house with a smile on his face, "Finally, we found you."

Lucius and Draco's happy life was going to change yet again.

TBC....

* * *

**FOOTNOTES:**

(1) Silvestre Moore – AHAHAH, I didn't know a cool alias so I just quickly made one up. Doesn't "Silvestre" sound powerful though?! It's sad though that 'Silvestre' is also a suspicious name. Poor Lucius.

(2) Abide Newton's third Law – For every action there is an equal opposing reaction…..XD I thought that it would be funny including it in here for some odd reason….., My sense of humor is really strange so I'm sorry if I can't connect it really well.

(3) Wax paper…, I don't know what it's called! The stuff that is around the flower bouquet so that the presentation looks good. Sorry for my lack of terminology.

(4) Ack. Again. Sorry for my lack of terminology. I tried looking up the materials needed online however I can't get passed the keywords "bouquet making supplies"….my brain isn't thinking very well…

(5) Power waked - walked very fast XD

Sooooo….What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Don't get it? Bored of it? I know it's not all that exciting but I just wanted to get the introduction of the story a bit over with…Is there anything you want me to clear up in the next chapter???!! Don't worry though because the identify of the people will soon be revealed.

Sorry that the chapter is short too!

(#.#)

(.)

(=.=)

(*.*)

(-.-)

($.$)

(+.+)

(O.O)

(^.^)

I was just kidding. It's not the end yet. I don't want to bore you with another chapter of introductions. I'm bored anyway so that should give me enough fuel to write more. XD Besides if I just stopped with that the chapter would have been really short...and I personally don't like short chapters....anyway...

This will be my CHAPTER 3 SPECIAL!!~!

Again, there is no beta, so sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 3 cont. : Happy Ending**

* * *

Draco looked happily at the bouquet in his arms. He had finished not too long ago. He then remembered of when Clarence told him a "fairytale" as she showed him how to make bouquets. Clarence said it was one she made up herself of a woman who made bouquets and a man who feel in love with the arrangement of the flowers. The tale was a beautiful one that filled Draco with so much hope and joy. The man and the woman had a happy ending, and every time he finished making a bouquet, he couldn't help but think he gave others a chance to have a happy ending too. He laughed lightly at the flowers as he remembered he told Lucius of being taken away by a loved one to find his happy ending. Lucius was a bit sad for days after. His attention was not on the flowers for long when he heard a 'click' and the chiming at the doors.

"Father?" Draco set the bouquet on the table and looked at the entrance way for a while. He was only greeted with silence and that somehow brought the hairs at the back of this neck to tingle. He silently backed up to the fireplace and grabbed an iron bar. Something was not right.

Raising the bar up in the air he slowly walked towards the entrance way. He gave a relieved sigh when he saw that the wind was blowing against the screen door. He closed the door and heard the 'click' and it made him wary again. The chimes only rang when the door was being opened. Draco clutched onto the bar and swung it behind him. Luckily he chose that moment to swing because he heard a thud and a pained groan. He swung it again the other way and heard another groan. Before he could swing it yet another time, he heard a cry, "STUPEFY!!"

All that he felt was his chest being hit and flying back. His head hid the door and he fell face forward towards the ground. Before his mind cleared up, the voice clicked in his mind, "Za…bini…" Then the darkness took over his conscious.

* * *

"That damn Malfoy!" The man that Draco struck first got up and was about to hurt the unconscious man before Zabini stopped him.

"Father wants him unharmed Crabbe. One hair on his head harmed, Lucius would never cooperate." Crabbe grunted in anger before moving away.

"Goyle, I want you to get his body." Goyle nodded and picket up Draco's body, putting him over his shoulder.

"Let's get going then. Father wouldn't want us to delay this delivery." All three grabbed onto their pins on their shirt and disappeared out of the house.

* * *

"It's been such a long time Lucius. How have you been?" Lucius just glared at the man before him before observing the room he was in. There were two single beds and the fashion of the house was completely clashed. Obviously Mrs. Zabini had made sure that every material she liked was in every single room.

"Beautiful designs, no?" Oh, if eyes could burn. The man just chuckled though.

"It isn't that hard to answer Lucius. So tell me, what's up with that disguise?" Lucius glared even harder before the man took off his fake mustache, "Now there's the man I know and remember."

"You better have a _very_ good reason for taking my son and I Zabini." Lucius smirked when he saw the other man lose his smile from his silky commanding voice. He clearly still had his Malfoy traits intact.

"I see that you haven't really changed."

"And you Zabini? What have you been doing behind the backs of the Wizarding World?"

"At first nothing. Any action from the family that followed the Dark Lord would have ended up like yours Lucius. My family and I played it safe—we laid low, did the bidding of the people of the Light."

"And how in the world did you gain their trust? Hmm?" Lucius was angry. How did **HE** get out unscathed?! Zabini was no where close being innocent.

"Before the War Lucius. I took a couple of Death Eaters, stupefied them, and presented them to the people of the Light. Of course, I presented them a couple of the Death Eaters that were most wanted. That's when I won their trust Lucius, by becoming a spy for them. Of course they didn't really believe me at first, but after Snape was gone I was able to present valuable information to them. It was hard though Lucius, trying to keep our loyalty hidden from the rest as they started asking questions. Of course though, over the years people stopped asking. You see Lucius, keeping a low-profile before the War has it's advantages."

"Which raises a question. What in the bloody world do you want with me." Lucius was starting to loathe everything more. This man had turned in a few Death Eaters. His WIFE had saved the life of Harry Potter! Why him! Why was **HE** saved!? And how dare he talk of Severus that way! Even though Severus died during the War, he was the blonde's best and loyal friend. He will never allow anyone talk down anyone he cherished.

That was when Zabini started to cackle.

"You see Lucius. I am a man of power now. Everyone knows of my name. I've become as well known as the Malfoy family themselves. I've even tried to buy Malfoy Manor." The words began swimming in Lucius' mind. Malfoy Manor. It was still up. He had thought they bulldozed the building down. Thankfully it was still there. But a Zabini occupying the Malfoy Manor? That was outrageous! Completely out of the picture! The Malfoy history was located there! Narcissa loved that manor! How dare—

"But I couldn't." Lucius' attention spun back to Zabini. 'What?'

"You see Lucius. It seems that while you were in Azkaban, Malfoy Manor had been up for sale—of course though the price was low. Almost everyone voted on tearing down the manor to build more useful buildings. The only one who fought for the standing of the manor was Harry-bloody-Potter himself. He bought the whole Malfoy property, and ever since his disappearance, no one dared do anything to the 'Savior's belongings." Anything Zabini said after that wasn't heard anymore.

Harry Potter bought Malfoy Manor.

Harry Potter had fought to save his wife's life.

Harry Potter brought down the Dark Lord.

Harry Potter had saved Draco and his life.

Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. They owed this man everything.

'—Draco." That brought Lucius back down to earth.

"What about Draco."

"Haven't you been listening to me Lucius? I said that boy disappeared after he set you and Draco free." Lucius just rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows of the disappearance of Harry Potter. Now I ask again Zabini. What does this ordeal have to do with me." Lucius was getting impatient. This man had taken Draco and him away from their happy lives just to discuss of news he already knew…well parts of news he already knew.

"What happened to that Malfoy patience?" Lucius was about to stand up and punch the man just for annoying him.

Before he could though, there was a knock at the door and in came Blaise and the giant dorks Crabbe and Goyle. However, the person on Goyle's shoulder made his blood boil.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to be harmed Zabini." He seethed. He would have enjoyed the fear that crossed the giant's faces if he hadn't been concerned for Draco.

"Well he didn't exactly come with us willingly." Crabbe said holding his side.

Lucius rushed to Goyle's side and took Draco from the oaf. To think he told Draco to be around these disloyal people. He carried Draco to the bed and settled him on it. He was still breathing.

"He's perfectly—"

"Shut it!" Lucius cut off what the young Italian was going to say. Oh if he still had his wand, they all would have been cursed into oblivion.

And just like that, no one dared to say anything.

"I'll ask again and I better be given an answer Zabini. What do you want." The man was no longer smiling.

"You see the effect you still have on others Lucius. No fears me like they do you." Lucius stood up and faced the man he had known for years.

"ZABINI." Lucius seethed murderously.

"I'm taking you back to the Wizarding World Lucius." The said blonde just scoffed.

"You're going to be my partner in the Ministry. You're going to help me become the Head of the Ministry."

"And why in the world would I help YOU do that?"

"If you don't Lucius, I can always get Draco locked up in Azkaban. I do have that authority. All I have to say is that I found Malfoy coming out of a store robbing a couple of Muggles. Who would the authorities rather belief, hmm?"

"And if I know this current Wizarding World as you have told me Draco, no one would harm a person Harry Potter saved." Lucius smiled darkly at the baffled Italian man.

"True, but I can have it arranged that Draco be kept in the same cell his mother was in. Just think Lucius, just one day in the same holding cell as his mother, then the same place his mother was hanged, that should break his soul." Lucius' blood boiled at the mention of it.

"And afterwards Zabini? What would you do to us?" Zabini smiled.

"Why let you go of course. What's a friend for?" Lucius finally gave him the famous Malfoy glare which made sure no one was smiling.

"Leave." And just as Lucius turned around, Zabini took out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Flivar ensester." (1) Lucius looked in horror as the light went into Draco. He turned around and made his way to Zabini. Murder was the only thought in his mind.

"You!" Before Lucius could get his hands on the man though, he had left and locked the door on the way out.

"This is what Muggles call "insurance" Lucius. If you help me out thoroughly, I'll get Draco potions to get through whatever sickness he has befallen." Lucius pounded on the door with all of his might.

"Dragon Pox ZABINI! You gave Draco bloody-DRAGON POX!" On the other side Zabini felt his insurance failing. Dragon Pox was a deadly disease if not treated. (2)

"Relax Lucius. Don't you think I have already thought of that? Every child was given a vaccination when young, and besides, I already have a cure."

"A vaccination?! You mean the vaccination that was never issued since the disease was monitored and destroyed?! You better have the cure Zabini. If he doesn't make it, you better believe that I will kill you, with or without magic!" Zabini paled at the threat. He started walking away towards his study followed by his son, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Father. We have every cure for every other disease except Dragon Pox."

"Don't tell me something I already know! Monitor them Blaise and pay special attention to Draco's condition."

"Where are you going father?"

"To St. Mungo's for records of the cure and to get them started on one. Whatever you do, do not even mention not having the cure. Knowing Lucius the way I do, he wouldn't hesitate to kill."

"Why do we need their help father? With him around, people will become more suspicious."

"There are people out there who still respect and fear Lucius Malfoy himself. He brings this air of power with him wherever he goes that no polyjuice potion or illusion can create! Besides, only he knows of the Dark Lord's secrets. So I'm telling you Blaise, make sure the Malfoy boy doesn't die. He's the only one ensuring us that Lucius won't turn his back on us."

* * *

Lucius felt tears form on his eyes. Dragon Pox was something he never wanted to see again anywhere. He couldn't even wish it onto the Muggles. Dragon Pox was like a fever but went to the extreme. At first the person would feel feel tired and then in an instant it progress to the next stage. A person with Dragon Pox would feel as if they were on fire. Left untreated red welts would form on the skin, driving a person insane from the pain. He was 26 when his father died from the horrible disease—a day before the birth of Draco. Ever since the disease died off, he hoped that it would never again resurface. The effects were rather dreadful.

He knew that Zabini didn't have the cure, but he also knew that Zabini was rushing off to try and make the cure. Whether he liked it or not, only Zabini would help save Draco from this wretched disease. Lucius made a vow to himself that once Draco was cured, Zabini would suffer with was equal to the pain Draco was going through.

Why couldn't they just be left alone and not found? Lucius suddenly remembered of a time when Draco said that he would one day he would be taken away by a loved one to find his happy ending. Why can't that be true? Why couldn't they just have their happy ending?

"Draco. You're going to be okay. Narcissa…make sure our boy is okay." With that Lucius let the tears fall from his face from all that's happened and their damn cursed fate.

* * *

Miles far away, a man woke up with a start as his heart was racing at a fast rate. Something wasn't right. He could feel the sadness and sorrow flowing through him.

"Who…" the man started before a happy smile appeared in his mind and then the hopeful cry...

_"SAVE THEM! HELP THEM! TAKE CARE OF THEM FOR ME HARRY!"_

* * *

TBC…(for real now)

* * *

**FOOTNOTES:  
**  
(1) Flivar ensester – "Ancestor Fever", TOTALLY MADE UP! (It's Greek…right?) My creativity is really poor. So I'm sorry. Ancestor Fever is suppose to inflict a person of the worst disease that occurred within the bloodline. Since Draco is a Malfoy, the worst disease that occurred within the bloodline was Dragon Pox—the disease that killed Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's grandfather, and Lucius' father. There is no counter spell for this, they have to treat the disease themselves.  
- Zabini hoped that with this spell he would be able to make Lucius work for him if he wanted the cure to treat Draco with it. Zabini had hoped to make use their close bond to make sure Lucius wouldn't tell anyone of his plans, and it backfired quite badly. He has to remember why he was just a follower and not a leader.

(2) Dragon Pox – I have no idea what Dragon Pox does so I'll be making up the symptoms okay. If you know of what Dragon Pox does, yell at me for misusing it, but the Dragon Pox in there will be how I envision it. Of course I'm crediting J.K. Rowling for everything.

Soooo..what do you think of the special??!! XD The Zabini's are the bad people!? Oh no!!! Whatever will happen!! And why does Zabini want to know of the Dark Lord's secrets??!! Who's going to appear in the next chapter????

Truthfully, I have no clue. , I have such poor planning.

Is this a long chapter?? On Microsoft Word, it's seven pages with a size 8 font size of Verdana. Hmm…

Review? Please?

~3 arenha


	4. A While Since Last

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, J. owns the series.**

**Warning!: Boy with Boy love! Don't like then turn back.**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

Chapter 4: A While Since Last Time

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

Draco P.O.V.

I silently watch my father as his silver eyes gloomily look out the window. It has been three days since we were in the Zabini residence. One hour since my father told me of what had happened. He had tried to tell me a different story—one that didn't last long when I saw the tears in his eyes. Even though my father put up a front against the Zabini, I saw the anger behind his façade. This anger was so familiar though because beneath the anger was the helplessness and sorrow he'd seen before. The same helplessness that first appeared when we had been turned in by the very people we trusted. The same sorrow when the Malfoy family had been split up into different cells—denied communication and knowledge of each other's presence or wellbeing. The same helplessness and sorrow I hadn't seen since after mother.

I felt pathetic laying here on the bed watching my father worry. I just had to be strong for father like my grandfather had been strong for his only son. (1)

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

Blaise entered the room the Malfoy family was in that night with their dinner. Moving cautiously into the room he couldn't help but grow curious at why the younger blonde was staring at this father with so much concentration, as if his stare could break down his father's shield. Even though the Italian's father had said that the Malfoy family had "grown into paupers" he couldn't help but be intimated by Lucius Malfoy. When he set down the dinner on the table he slowly backed out being precarious as ever.

As soon as Blaise locked the door, Draco continued staring at his father until he gave in to talk with him. Seeing that he was not getting his father's attention what-so-ever, Draco rolled his eyes and gave a fake cough that erupted into a real coughing fit. Lucius had rushed to his side with a glass of water at hand. After gulping down the glass of water, Draco immediately grasped his father's hand so that he wouldn't escape. Lucius rolled his eyes to the door telling Draco to be careful of whatever he said.

"We need to get out of here dad." Draco saw all sorts of emotions rush into his father's dark grey eyes. Warmth and happiness for being called dad—that always happened when Draco called him "dad". The fear and concern that were directed right towards his health. "We both know that Zabini will never keep his word. He never did before so why do you think he would now?"

"Zabini is the ONLY person who could find a means to produce a cure Draco."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Lucius wanted to punish Draco for saying such things but he knew that Draco was right.

"Who else would hep Draco? Severus is gone. Potter is god-knows-where! The Wizarding World still holds grudges against us!"

"If you just trust—"

"Trust? I've trust people before Draco, and look at what happened. The people that offered protection didn't play their part. The people that you could find shelter from gave you away! It cost your mother's life!" Draco winced at Lucius' words. That was a sour topic that they both always danced about. Lucius stood up and walked over to the window. "I will not lose you like I did your mother. Not while I can prevent it."

"And you think I want to see you like this? Prancing around at Zabini's every command?" The older blonde turned back to look at his distressed son.

"If it gets you better son, I would." This time Lucius saw Draco's happiness at being called "son" before he reverted back to being angry.

"Stop sounding like a lovesick girl father! Zabini's playing you like a fool!"

"And what will you have me do? You're my trump card Draco, and he's holding it in his hands! I will not let him tear you up."

A moment of silence occurred between them as they both sneaked peaks at the door. Had they been convincing enough?

"Remember four fall seasons ago when Clarence left us to deal with how to haul in all the pumpkins?" Lucius started out slowly hoping that Draco caught his drift and got Draco's smile in return. (2)

"She tortured us that whole day." _**(What are we going to do?)**_

"She had only given us a cart and two sickles to get everything together." _**(I'm going to take the offer.)**_

"We didn't even know how the wagon worked after we got everything on it." _**(How are we going to do it?)**_

"She was planning on keep us there that whole day until we got back." _**(Everything will work out, I promise.)**_

"We sure surprised her when we met her halfway the road. She said she worried for no reason." _**(I know everything will. Don't worry about me.)**_

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

"Did they do anything suspicious Blaise?" The young Italian looked at his father, who was sitting behind his study desk filling out papers, still confused at what he heard from the Malfoys.

"No father. Like you said, after I delivered their dinner I stayed behind to hear what they talked about. I was amazed that you knew they would talk today." The older man just laughed.

"Lucius always did that after he told us something important. Waited three days until he would ever tell us what to do and how we will do it. What did they talk about?

"For starters they both know that you won't keep your word afterwards."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me. And then?"

"Lucius kept saying that you were the only one who would find a cure for Draco's illness and that you were holding his trump card."

"Hmmm…an interesting analogy that is. What else did they say?"

"They just talked about a farming experience they had afterwards." The older man laughed harder at that. He put down his pen, abandoning his work, and when to Blaise's side before throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Do you see it now Blaise? How living in the Muggle World degrades a Wizard? See how even the Malfoy family have broken?" Blaise gave a fake smirk which his father bought.

"You can leave Blaise." With a pat on Blaise's back dismissing him, he left.

He knew that his father was taking things to the extreme

Taking slow steps towards his room he couldn't help but think of what this father just said of being degraded. Truthfully, he didn't see anything wrong with living in the Muggle World. He had heard the Malfoys conversation and heard their acknowledgement of each other as "dad" and "son". It was casual and showed how much they cared for one another. Over the past few days, he had seen the care and loyalty both Malfoys had towards each other. That made him, Blaise Zabini, son of the fourth richest man in the Wizarding World, grow envious of their close relationship.

'If that is what the Muggle World does to a person. Dad, I wouldn't have minded if you, mom, and I got a chance to live in their place. It would be nice just being a family.'

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

"Draco, I remember when you were so amazed by her oven." Lucius said as they both ate their dinner on Draco's bed.

"Not as much as you were by the telly." Draco retorted as he smiled at Lucius.

"That was a new experience, but don't forget you were amazed by it as well." They both continued eating until Draco remembered a happy time in their lives.

"Remember Thanksgiving? The food was amazing but the day after we rushed to the bathroom." And just like that, Lucius' face lighted up.

"We had to take turns which was a complete disaster." _**(We'll take turns going in there tomorrow.)**_

"Argh! The smell was awful." _**(Why?)**_ At that moment Draco looked down at this food and wondered if he should continue eating.

"Clarence always found a way to freshen up the atmosphere with an old family trick. Which was amazing, it always smelled like flowers afterwards." _**(Zabini's old tradition no matter how many years go by. He'd never spy on us in the bathroom.)**_

"She was a very clever person. Shame she never taught us her trick though." _**(Okay. How will we do it though?)**_

"She always said burn ginger and olive oil together, but that didn't work." _**(The mirror and water vapor.)**_

"You tried that too? After that I swore that I wouldn't listen to her concerning the smell problem." _**(Alright.)**_

"Only you."

"What?"

"Shame she never taught you her trick."

"Wha—wait! You mean she taught you?" Lucius gave Draco a victory smile which only made his son gasp in disbelief.

"That's not fair!"

"Well I am older than you so she thought she'd pass it on to me." Draco seethed.

"So when will you teach me?"

"In due time Draco. In due time."

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

Lucius looked himself in the mirror one more time. He was wearing his typical clothing since before the war—black cape and clothing made from the most expensive tailors of all: Mitchell Victoré. It has been such a long time since he wore such a suit made in best quality of silk. He wasn't really used to wearing these sets of clothing anymore. He walked back into the room and had Draco look at his outfit.

"Hmmm…father, you've changed." Lucius was about to say something before Blaise entered the room.

Lucius just walked over to Draco and tucked in his son ignoring the Zabini kid.

"I've told the cook to give you plain soup with crackers. Just remember to not move around a lot either." Draco just nodded and smiled at the older blonde.

As Lucius looked at his only son he knew that he couldn't afford any mistakes what-so-ever, Draco's life depended on it. They had staged their plan days ago and thank heavens Draco's symptoms haven't occurred yet. Unbeknownst to Draco, Lucius had made a Plan B but he dearly hoped that there wouldn't be any need for it. Lucius then left Draco's bedside and followed the Zabini kid to their designated spot.

Today was his reappearance into the Wizarding World.

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

Mr. Zabini's POV

The crowd had been in a shock when Lucius stepped out of the automobile, his head held high with the same arrogance and power. Flashes had went off, people started to whisper, and oh, what a sight! The papers had been buzzing of words of outrage and curiosity. As I watch everyone cower away, making room for him to walk, I felt an emotion rise up from deep within me. It had always been like this before the War. People always gave Lucius the respect and attention he needed. That's why I immediately thought of him when we were closing in on the next Head of Ministry election. Only Lucius could get this reaction from the people. Only Lucius got the attention I want. Only Lucius could get me the fame and acknowledgement that I need to become the next Head of the Ministry. With Lucius Malfoy by my side, I will surely win this election.

Now all that's left, is to make sure that Lucius follows through…

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

Lucius looked out the huge window of the waiting room and watched the crowd below. His presence caused such an uproar that he felt a bit worried if there were people down there who still wanted to harm him. He couldn't afford to be taken down now. Biting his bottom lip he walked away from the window to ignore the possible harm coming his way. He needed to think of good thoughts. Clarence always did say that a troubled mind got nobody anywhere. After pacing around for a while Lucius gave up and decided to relax while he still could. The moment he sat down he bolted back up because the door had opened followed by Arthur Weasley and other "important" faces of the Ministry…along with Zabini.

"Why, I'll never thought I'd see the day when Lucius Malfoy entered the Ministry ever again, and yet, here he is before my eyes." Lucius rolled his eyes and swung his arms behind him before giving them a "likewise".

"Tell me Lucius, what business do you have here?" the Head Minister of Defense asked.

"Hasn't Zabini explained it all to you?" Lucius said trying to sound dignified.

"He has, but we would like to hear it out from your mouth." Lucius could feel the fear and caution they all had towards him, almost as if trying to intimidate him—to break him.

"Ever so the same. If you must now, I've grown tired of hiding behind brick walls that were built to keep me away. Zabini here, offered me a job, a job I couldn't resist. I don't see the harm in intermingling with the Wizarding World seeing that my magic has been locked away, unless you are." That got some of the members to bluff and scoff at what was said.

"Now there you have it. The man has said what he wanted to be said. Let's go back and discuss about his partnership again." Zabini guided the members out of the door and back into the hallway talking of his political ideas. The only person who stayed behind was the Head of the Ministry.

"It's been a long time Lucius." Even though Lucius knew he should have made a good impression on the red-head, all that he felt was bitterness towards the man—this man who had the power to decide who lived and who died.

"Long time indeed…Head Minister." The blonde saw that the man wanted to ask him something, but saw the uselessness of it.

"It's good…seeing you again." And with that the Minister left leaving the blonde to dwell in his own thoughts.

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

Arthur Weasly's POV

When Mr. Zabini had came into my office to ask me to announce a Board of Discussions, my mind had already begun to wander off—thinking of the Muggle drink called "soda", a VERY interesting invention. Then at the mention of "Lucius" my attention came back full force. Was he in some kind of trouble?

"—he has really changed Mr. Weasley. I can guarantee that he wouldn't go anything suspicious, not while I'm around."

"Why a Board of Discussions?" I had asked, hoping that he would explain why he wanted a Board of Discussions and why Lucius played a part in it.

"I'm trying to do it the proper way. I want the Head of Ministry to allow Lucius Malfoy to work under me." And with that, the meeting had taken place right away. My mind wasn't with the meeting though, and I was not thinking of any Muggle inventions either.

If Lucius was here, does that mean Harry was too?

"Can we see him? Isn't it better to hear it from himself in the first place?" I said cutting off anything else from being said. Of course everyone agreed, except maybe Mr. Zabini.

When I opened that door, there stood Lucius Malfoy. He didn't look like he had changed one bit. He still wore black and still carried that cane around. I had almost believed that he hadn't changed until I heard him speak. Although his voice still carried the same arrogant sound and power, there was no pride put into it. I had kept quiet that whole encounter. I didn't know what to say to this man. This changed man—what should I do? When I felt Zabini's arms usher us out of the room I had stayed behind.

"It's been a long time Lucius."

"Long time indeed…Head Minister." At that moment I felt small. Head Minister. Not Weasley. I wanted to ignore this feeling and ask him if Harry had been with him the whole time. I couldn't find the courage to though. Guilt began to seep through me again.

"It's good…seeing you again." I left with that said and I truly did mean it. It was nice seeing a survivor of that Death Bed years ago.

When I got back to the Board of Discussions, everyone had asked me questions, demanding my input.

"Will you let Lucius back into the Wizarding World?"

"Yes." I answered a few seconds later. Maybe this will give me the opportunity to make it up to him.

When I got back to my desk, I sat down, thinking of what was going to happen now. I knew that I had a lot to atone for. I gave a small smile at the bottle of soda on my desk, Hermione must have been here. That was when I remembered about "it". Quickly, I rolled my chair back and opened the bottom drawer. I lifted up a cardboard and saw the urn still there. Slowly, I went for it and carefully picked it up.

This was my ONLY chance to return this.

And with that I felt the guilt gnaw my soul—and regret conquer my mind.

I had to return this.

It'll be the only way, I'll ever find peace.

TBC

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

(1) Just a reminder that Draco's grandfather had Dragon Pox, and in my story, Draco's granddaddy fought Dragon Pox to see his grandson and for the sake of his son (He waited for the perfect moment when Lucius needed to devote himself to so that Lucius wouldn't be lonely when he left).

(2) Lucius' drift - This is the SECRET LANGUAGE between the Malfoy family that they picked up during their stay on the farm. XD I wanted to do something that still held what the Malfoys were taught when young (stay true to their heritage or whatever) and I thought of this. They stay cunning, intelligent, and sly; but also shows their innocence when learning from the Muggle World. Language talked in plain English but having a deeper meaning in it. Then I was reminded of Austin Powers and his SECRET LANGUAGE with his father! XD That was hilarious. So I guess that the idea goes to the movie!!

****An important note, Lucius and Draco need a topic that happened to them in order for their secret language to happen though. Just think of it has a hidden message within the sentences.

**--**

Seems like not all the Zabini family members are bad people, but will Blaise see the light before he falls into his father's steps.

And there will be no Lucius/Arthur pairing…if you think that way

Review please!!

~3 arenha


	5. Conflict

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter Series!!! J.K. Rowling does.**

**WARNING: Boy with Boy Love kind of fanfic!! You've been warned!!**

A/N: ^___^ I was REALLY pleased with the reviews I got for Chapter 4 and that gave me the boost that I needed!! Hehehe Truthfully, I was going to make Chapter 4 longer but I decided to end it at that because it seemed like a good place to end everything. Funny thing is, I started right after I read the reviews…and took me a LONG time to decide what to write...and forever to finish the chapter. X_X No beta so sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

**Title: Those Who Have Fallen**

**Chapter 5: Conflict**

Lucius gave a frustrated sigh as he sat behind his "desk". He couldn't find ANYTHING concerning the cure for Dragon Pox. He could only search files he had access to; doing anymore searching further than that will rouse suspicion from Zabini which was something he didn't want. Any suspicion could cause Zabini to go so far as separate him from Draco, and he, Lucius Malfoy, would NEVER ever allow that to occur to him. Deciding to take a small break to cool this temper down he hid all this research and walked over to the wide window. Gazing at the leaves flowing against the wind, Lucius thought of his father. His father had one of the last victims who had been infected with Dragon Pox. He admired and counted on his father's will to live to survive each day. Abraxas Malfoy was the most respected man during his time besides Dumbledore.

'I have to find some way to do more research without Zabini becoming suspicious.' Lucius gave a deep sigh and decided to go to the library in the Ministry deciding to give it another try.

'What am I missing?' He felt like pulling out his hair from the frustration he felt. 'Darn that stupid Italian, he should have paid more attention to the History of Spells class they took during seventh year!'

And just light that, something clicked in Lucius' mind. A fluttering sensation occurred within him as he paced himself to the library. It made him edgy and desperate.

'Why didn't I think about it sooner?!' Even though the cure was almost non-existent that didn't mean that the history behind it never happened.

* * *

Draco watched Blaise shuffle through a pile of paperwork on the table in his room. Over the past few days, Blaise had been busying himself with paperwork and annoyed Draco with the paper shuffling. Having nothing better to do than just lay down on the bed, Draco was busying himself with glaring at his old Italian friend.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked getting the Italian's attention. Although it had been a few years since they last met, Draco knew that the young Italian wouldn't be doing something this drastic unless there was an underlying reason behind it.

"…The Wizarding World has forgotten what it's like to live under a true Pureblood. With the Malfoy name in the Wizarding World again, we get this chance to rule again."

"That's nice to know that your father wants all of this. Why are _**you**_ doing this to us?" Draco watched his childhood friend fake a chuckle.

"What do you mean, Draco? Has the effects finally got to you?"

"I don't think you've changed Blaise."

"Everybody changes Draco. Look at yourself."

"But you haven't Blaise. Even before the war you kept the same personality throughout the whole ordeal. It's your nature to stay the way that you are Blaise. You can't possibly tell me that you're content with everything that's happening."

Blaise looked away and let everything soak in. There was a long moment of silence before the Italian decided to speak up again.

"Nothing's the same anymore Draco."

"Clearly, you're still the same, following your father's footsteps like before."

"What would you make me do? Everything he has done so far has made progress. All his plans and hopes have occurred the way he planned. Clearly, following his footsteps makes everything seem normal. You were like this Draco, don't tell me you don't remember!"

"Sure, I remember and it ended six years before the war. The only person the Zabini family is hurting is the only parent I have left!"

"Has the Muggle World affected you that much Draco? What happened to your cautious self? Have you finally decided to trust someone in your life? What happened to the arrogant, pure-blood I used to know?" Blaise's attention snapped up to the bed where Draco laid when he heard a laugh erupt. What was so funny?

Draco had no idea why he was laughing. Was it some kind of rare side effect of the disease? Why was it funny? Then it occurred to him, it wasn't happiness that he was feeling, it was fear. A forbearing fear of what the Italian had said and what was going to happen. Why were they here? Memories of his mother swarmed into his mind. _'__What's going on?__ I need to find out.'_ Blaise could see the blonde shake and he could also hear the tense laughs. When Draco's laughter subsided, he looked at the Italian.

"You know Blaise…you're beginning to sound like the Dark Lord…are you thinking about it? Reviving him?" Draco saw the fear that flashed across the Italian's eyes. So the Dark Lord had something to do with this whole ordeal…but there would have been more fear strikes if he was alive.

"That's not going to hap—" Draco cut him off not allowing the man to change the subject.

"Or become like him?" The silence from the Italian gave him the answer he needed.

Panicking, Blaise gathered his papers, replying to the blonde "That will never happen…"

Not wanting to have his old Italian friend to fight a battle by himself he cleared his throat and fiddled with this blanket. This made the Italian pause at the door. Man, giving advice was not in his forte…

"There will be a day Zabini…when you have to choose between your father and your beliefs. I know how much your father means to you…but…I hope that you choose your beliefs over you father someday. I don't want you to be burdened. Sometimes, defiance can be a wakeup call."

The Italian gave a brief nod before he left the room. When Draco heard the click of the door, he threw off his covers and headed towards the bathroom. His father needs to know.

* * *

'Yes! I found it!' Lucius did a small mental dance as he skimmed through the book. Around him were shelves and boxes of files and books, a library full of history—the records of the whole Wizarding World dating from the olden times to modern time. This was a book he found dated back quite a few years, but it was the only book that had any information about the vaccination.

_Dragon Pox—The Begotten Disease_

_-August 17, 1899_

_This was a disease that manifested from the dragons onto humans. For a dragon this death causing disease to humans is just a common flu to them. After furthering our research after the deadly ordeal, we found that the disease mainly affected the respiratory system and spreads throughout the respiratory system. The disease; however, does not spread by touch or by air. We have found that the disease only affected wizards with their magic bonded to their blood rather than their nerves. There are only a few hundred of people who have their magic bonded to their blood rather than their nerves. Since their magic is bonded to their blood, this makes using magic using impossible in all shapes or forms. From past studies, there are no major differences between being bonded to the blood and to the nerves. The only real reason is the complication that occurs when a Wizard or Witch is sick. With bonds to blood, when a person gets sick then they can't use their magic because of the complications. Their magic is locked away during their sickness and can only rely on other forms of medication to help with the sickness. Since magic isn't helping them fight the disease, then the immune system is left to fend for itself. Dragon Pox is the ultimate destroyer for blood bonds. Twenty years after the deadly plague, we were able to find a cure for this disease. The vaccination was only distributed to locations where the disease still existed._

_Nowadays, since the disease has basically banished from the face of the earth, the vaccination is barely distributed. The only vaccinations that exist are kept away for emergency cases in case the disease strikes up again. The Department of Sciences; however, have found alternatives as a cure since the creation of the vaccine is two months. By giving the patient with Dragon Pox with a Thrive Potion, the patient is guaranteed more days and slows down the disease. Then we would have to transfuse the blood of a dragon that has had Dragon Pox into the person. Reason for doing so is because a dragon's magic is also bonded to their blood. This alternative has to be proctored by several medical figures because the complications are life-threatening._

_-Written in memory of Abraxas Malfoy—the last victim of this begotten disease._

Lucius slammed the book shut and stuffed the book back onto the shelf. Anger and sadness coursed through him as his hopes fell. Sad memories evaded his mind as he thought of the past and the present. Punching the shelf, he vented out all of this anger.

"No…no no NO! There has to be another way!" He was going to do more research but knew that staying in the place longer would up his chances of getting caught by another person. Giving a groan, he quickly left the room deciding to go back to where Draco was. Every piece of paperwork on his desk was completed anyway. Unknowingly to him, there was another figure in the room who opened up the book Lucius was looking at. At the sight of the article, a frown marred the stranger's face. Putting the book back on the shelf, he walked towards his hiding spot and out the secret passage.

Weaving through the passageway, he took precise turns with his black robe bellowing behind him and finally reached an old abandoned room that was located beneath the Heart of the Ministry, a room with stories that fabled of its existence. Walking up to the dusty fireplace, the man took a handful of floo powder and stood in the fireplace. He couldn't overlook this piece of information he had obtained about Lucius Malfoy. He had to report it.

* * *

"Come in." answered Zabini Sr. to the knocking at the door from his desk. The door opened and his son's head popped in through the door.

"Father." Greeted the young Italian as he closed the door behind him.

"What is it Blaise? I have a lot of work to do." Blaise mentally sighed before he walked to his father's desk.

"It's about Draco." Zabini Sr. stopped his work and looked at his son.

"What about Malfoy?"

"He's getting worse by the minute father. You have found the cure for him, right?"

"Of course I have, I'm just waiting for the right moment to present it."

"What do you mean?"

"If I gave the cure right now, what do you think would happen? They would escape! I need Draco more…infected with the disease."

"Father! If the welts start showing it would be too late!"

"No, it wouldn't. Stop arguing with me boy!" He slammed his hand down to his desk and glared at his son. "The more the Malfoy boy is infected with the disease the more time it would take for him to recover. This guarantees that Lucius Malfoy stays under my thumb!"

Blaise just stared at his father in disbelief.

"But you gave your word—"

"I know what I said. Now if that's all, I have a lot of papers to work on."

The young Italian stared at his father for a while before he walked out of the room defeated, hurt, and conflicted. Even though it has been a long time since he met Draco, the blonde was a friend that gave good advice. Giving a sigh, he glumly looked down at his watch and noticed it was time to check on Draco again.

* * *

When Lucius had entered the room, Draco was sleeping. Deciding to let his son rest, he decided to check the mirror. He locked the door and turned on the hot water. Allowing the heat of the water to take in effect, he sat down on the counter of the sink and waited. As he waited, memories of Draco as a baby and growing filled his mind. He had remembered the afternoon that Draco was born. He had held him awkwardly, afraid that one mistake could greatly harm the baby boy in his arms. He remember dashing to his father's room right afterwards and announcing the news. He remembered the smile his father had and the talk they had later that afternoon. Then came the morning afterwards. He had entered the room and all he found was a very pale man lying on the king bed with a smile on his face. Shaking himself out of the sad memories, Lucius turned back and saw the message on the mirror.

**Zabini become Dark Lord**

**No revival or Terror**

**Want power**

Getting right off the counter he quickly turned off the water and wiped off the message. He slammed the door open and raced to Draco's side. There was a time when he saw the shakiness and degrading in size of the penmanship. When he got to Draco's side, he felt the heat radiating off of his boy. Gently shaking him, Lucius felt panic rush up his spine and his heart double the rhythm he had before.

"Draco…Draco…DRACO!" The opening of the door didn't stop him of his shaking.

"What's wrong?" The young Italian asked as he came over to the side.

"It's occurring more rapidly than any other case. This is what happens when some casts a sickness onto a person! Draco! Come on Draco! Wake up! Please!" The last shake woke his son up. When Draco groggily opened his eyes, relief struck him.

"…father? What's wrong?" Lucius just shook his head and clenched his fists.

"How's your health Draco?"

"Mmmm…I'm just…really tired…" The blonde just nodded his head and allowed his tired son to sleep.

Blaise watched the father-son interaction and couldn't help but think of Draco's words to him. Yet at the same time, his need to please his father conflicted with his mind. Conflicted, Blaise rushed out of the room locking the door and went into his room. Pulling at his hair he paced his room to find figure out what he was going to do. Then his father's words came rushing to his head. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he breathed in and made a decision. He had to get Lucius and Draco out. However, now was not the time. His father would suspect something if they went missing after he confronted his father.

No. Not yet.

Looking at his schedule he saw that there was a Ministry meeting this weekend. Perfect. Composing himself, he went back to the rooms where the Malfoys resided. He had to make sure they didn't know of his plan either or else their act might give it away. Until the perfect moment, he had to figure out a way to get the Malfoy's out without getting his father suspicious.

* * *

"Somehow it seems like your intuition was correct Potter. Lucius is back in the Ministry, but it seems he's being forced to be there. Judging from Lucius' reaction to the book of illness, Draco seems to be inflicted with Dragon Pox." said the man in the black robes in a very smooth mocking voice.

"Dragon Pox?"

"Yes. It's an extinct disease now-a-days, but was very deadly back in the days." The man threw a book at Harry which he reflexively caught. "Educate yourself."

Harry just smirked before he grew more worried as his emerald eyes watched his 3-year-old bundle of joy run across the landscape chasing a dragonfly.

"It seems like we're going to be going back…"

"You don't have to worry about Alden. No one will hurt him." Harry sighed and hesitantly nodded.

"Stay near Lucius. I'm sure he'll try something, and when he does he'll need your help."

"What will you be doing?" The raven haired man just smiled as Alden came running to him.

"Get Alden ready for the big shift, and get in touch with Charlie."

TBC…

* * *

Sorry for the wait~! I just got the urge to write something besides composed papers! XD Are things confusing? Harry has a kid, but how? With who? What's going on? I'll explain everything in due time. I will tell you this however. Harry is the dominant partner in all shape or form. That's all I will say.

~3 arenha


End file.
